finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cranberry Knights
The Cranberry Knights are a group of thirteen moogles in Final Fantasy Type-0 and Final Fantasy Agito. Each is assigned to one of the thirteen classes of the Akademeia, representing each class's characteristics and dressing accordingly. Moogles' genders are unknown, and thus the genderless pronouns "ze" and "hir" are used when referring to them in the Rubicus. The group of moogles is called "Cranberry Knights" in the Final Fantasy Type-0 Ultimania guide book, but not named in-game. In the early concepts the moogles were planned to have weapons and a story sequence, as well. Members Mog Mog is the moogle of Class Zero. Although its full name is "Hatzkhaminei Lowtoyosna Eripulci", Cinque gives it the nickname "Moglin" for regular use, while it is formally addressed by staff members as "Moogle". It wears the Akademeia uniform, with a red cape to represent Class Zero. Mog's role is to relay orders to Class Zero when they are carrying out missions. During free time, Mog is in Class Zero's classroom, and the player can talk to it to take classes for increasing stats. Classes First to Twelfth Moogles Class First Moogle: A moogle with blue armor and sword who represents the Knight Class. It is found at the Fountain Plaza and will give the player a reward depending on the number of hours in the player's Play Time. The First Class Moogle dislikes Class Zero for taking the premier spot away from Class First. Class Second Moogle: A moogle that represents the Dragoon Class. It is found at Central Command. Class Third Moogle: The moogle that represents the Red Mage Class. It wears a big red hat and has black-colored skin. It is found at the Terrace. Class Fourth Moogle: The moogle that represents the Geomancer Class. It wears a red hat and scarf, and wields a white staff. It is found at the Airship Landing Bay. As a Class Fourth supervisor, the moogle explains it is qualified to provide psychological care. Class Fifth Moogle: The moogle that represents the Monk Class. It is found at the Entrance. Class Sixth Moogle: The moogle that represents the Time Mage Class. It wears a large green hat and wields a green rod with a gear atop of it. It is found at the Main Gate. Class Seventh Moogle: A moogle that represents the White Mage Class. It is a conjurer wielding a light blue mace. It is found in the Lounge. Class Eighth Moogle: A moogle that represents the Thief Class. It is found at the Entrance. Players can exchange Knowing Tags in return for items. The higher the number of tags given, the rarer the item. Class Ninth Moogle: A moogle that represents the Ninja Class. It wears a golden eye patch. It is found in the Crystarium. Class Tenth Moogle: A moogle that represents the Scholar Class. It wears a pair of glasses. It is found at the Airship Landing Bay. Class Eleventh Moogle: A moogle that represents the Machinist Class. It wears glasses and holds a book. It is found at the Armory. Class Twelfth Moogle: A moogle that represents the Blue Mage Class. It is found in the Ready Room. It worries over its cadets not fitting in with the rest, but is determined to do its best for them. Other Appearances ''Final Fantasy Portal App'' Some of the class moogles appear on Triple Triad cards. Gallery Etymology The Cranberry Knights are most likely a pun on Onion Knights, a reccuring Job. Trivia *In its concept artwork, the Class Seventh moogle incorrectly has the Roman numeral "XII" on its hat. This was corrected for its in-game model, in which the Roman numeral "VII" is properly displayed. References Category:Final Fantasy Type-0 Characters Category:Final Fantasy Agito Characters Category:Moogles